


Drabbles Round 1

by AthenaxVio



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Accidental Pranking, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Balloons, Blue and Shadow teaming up to prank their friend's wedding, Boyfriends, Character Death, Character Study, Crying, Drabble Collection, Dying in Lover's Arms, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Green has Feelings(TM), Heavy Angst, I'm so sorry, Introspection, Lightsaber Battles, M/M, Makeup Date, Midna makes a cameo, POV Second Person, Post-Apocalypse, Pranking, Pranking the Wedding, Recovery, Red Knows(TM), Red being exasperated, Road Trips, Romance, Stealing Hoodies, Story within a Story, Teasing, Toy Lightsabers, Transcribed, Tumblr Prompt, Vio forgot about Shadow's birthday, Weddings, Witty Comebacks, YouTube, breaking up, cake fight, complaining, or the beginning of it at least, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio
Summary: a bunch of drabbles from tumblr





	1. "Are we there yet?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Four Links have been sitting in a car for the past six hours, and one of them dares to ask the dreaded “Are we there yet”.

Green makes a mental note to never get into Red’s car again. It can hold all four of them, sure, but its still cramped and his legs don’t have enough room and he has a crick in his neck from napping, his head awkwardly cradled by his seat belt. He should have brought a pillow.  _ Hindsight’s always 20/20, right? _

He scoffs, turning his gaze from the scenery scrolling past his open window to look around the car. Vio’s in shotgun, adamantly holding onto the aux cord. They wasted about an hour singing to Disney music before he got tired of it and put his normal mix on, and Green could swear that he just vicariously lived Vio’s life phases through his music. It’s a strange feeling.

Red stopped chattering about two hours ago. He steers the wheel with one hand, the other resting on the open window and tapping to the beat of the music. It’s also really strange to see him so silent, Green thinks.  _ I guess road trips will drain even the most energetic- _

“Are we there yet?”

_ Oh Gods. _

Red cranes his neck to look into the rear view mirror. “I will turn this car right the fuck around-” he says, at the same time that Vio says “You do realize that I know where you’re sleeping tonight.”

Green groans, and Blue throws his hands in the air, smacking them against the roof of the car.

“It’s been six hours?! I’m so  _ bored!!”  _ He whines, and Green elbows him in the ribcage. “Ow!”

“For fuck’s sake Blue, you’ve asked that same question at _  least _  ten times already.” Green says, and Blue shoots a glare at him. “Will you _  chill out _ ?”

_ “You _  chill out!” He retorts, leaning much further into Green’s personal bubble than Green would like.  _ “I’m _  perfectly chill!”

“Oh, yes, because repeatedly asking over and over if we’re there yet when we’re obviously  _ not there _  is being chill.”

“As if you would know!!”

“Actually I would-”

“Ladies, ladies, you’re both beautiful.” Vio interrupts, turning around in his seat to raise an eyebrow at the two of them. “Can you children stop yelling? This is a small car.”

_ “Who’re you calling a lady?!” _

“I’ll pull over at a rest stop, I’m getting low on gas anyway.” Red mutters as Blue starts going off and Vio turns back around to ignore him. “Give us a chance to stretch our legs and  _ maybe _  he’ll be quiet for the rest of the way.”


	2. may i have your attention pls?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sarahssideblog asked: How about..... “A member of the group was minorly wronged. Everyone decides to enact petty revenge.” ?

When Vio looks up, his entire lunch is gone. He glances around the table. Red and Blue are having a very engaging conversation about…bees? Green is air-guitaring to something that he’s blasting through a Bluetooth speaker. Shadow is hunched over several books, muttering about monster AC’s and magical items and dungeon layouts. Vaati is…nowhere to be found.

_ Suspicious. _

He doesn’t say anything. He just sweeps a good look around the table again before turning to look behind him. Vaati is easy to pick out in the courtyard- half of his body mass is his lavender hair. He’s holding Vio’s lunchbox.

“What the fuck.” Vio deadpans, squinting at Vaati’s retreating back, not noticing the slight weight of his beanie disappearing from his head. “What the fuck Vaati.”

He turns back to the table. Shadow’s own beanie is now slate grey. Even at a down angle Vio can see the crinkles at the corners of Shadow’s eyes that indicate he’s holding back laughter. Vio narrows his eyes.

“What the fuck.” He says again, staring Shadow down. Shadow looks at him, eyes wide and innocent. 

“What?” 

Vio narrows his eyes further. Shadow is not a good actor, but before he can question him further Red turns to him.

“Vio, what do you think?” Red asks, while Blue interjects over his head: “Bees are yellow with black stripes Vio! Don’t let him lie to you!”

“I- really do not care?” Vio says, furrowing his brow at them. “I’m kind of dealing with a stolen lunchbox at the moment.” He doesn’t notice Green get up, or come to stand by his side. He does, however, notice Green bend down in his peripheral vision.

…Green has his backpack. Green stares at him with a look like a deer caught in headlights, and then sprints. 

“Hey-  _ Green!”  _ Vio swings his legs out from under the table, dropping his book onto it, and then runs about halfway towards where Green is running away (laughing, the smug asshole) before he freezes and turns back.

Red’s got his books, and is fleeing with Blue in tow, who is holding his jacket. Vio curses everything. Shadow grins at him from the table as he stomps back over and crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at him.

“…You all planned this didn’t you.” Shadow’s grin grows wider.

“Actually, Vaati came up with the idea. He said it’d be the best way to get your attention. Seems he was right.”

Vio rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Of course he did. Evil bastard. Did I do something to deserve this or…?”

Shadow laughs awkwardly, flushing. Vio finally cracks the  _ tiniest _ smile- he’s never been able to stay mad at Shadow.

“Actually, my birthday was yesterday.” He says, looking down at the table, and Vio feels like a moron.

“Oh- shit.” He feels like a huge dick, actually. “Oh- I’m sorry, I totally blanked.”

Vio walks around to sit by Shadow, and Shadow turns to face him. “It’s cool, I just wanted to know if you were free tonight.” He says, taking one of Vio’s hands. “I wanted to take you out yesterday but you didn’t show up to the party.”

Vio laughs at that. “You wanted to take  _ me _ out on  _ your _ birthday? Isn’t it more appropriate that I do that for you?” Shadow grins, corners of his eyes crinkling, and Vio can’t help but smile in turn. “Also, you decided to take my things hostage as payback?”

Shadow snickers. “You can have them back now, I wasn’t planning on keeping them forever. In any case, I wanted to spend time with you.”

“That’s so cheesy.”

“You’re not protesting…much. Pick you up at seven?” 

Vio laughs and nods and leans forward to plant a kiss on Shadow’s cheek. 

“Don’t be late.”


	3. Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> celestialembalmer asked: I don't go here anymore but write one of these boys a death scene lmaooo

When Vaati sees Green go down, he feels every inch of his body instantly go numb. He hears someone’s horrified shout. He thinks its his.

The moblin’s sword pulls out of Green’s chest with a shlicking sound, and Green starts to fall in what seems like slow motion to Vaati. He hears someone else shout Green’s name. 

It’s the last thing he hears before the roaring in his ears drowns out all other thought.

One second he’s standing several yards away from him, the next he’s warped in front of Green, blasting the moblin away with a pulse of wind that booms like a cannon. Warping so fast gives him vertigo, makes him want to throw up, but he ignores the feeling as he turns to catch Green.

Blood has soaked Green’s tunic into a murky brown color. Vaati’s vision blurs as he eases Green to the ground. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Green’s clammy hand is brushing the tears away.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ close your eyes-!” Vaati orders, ripping off his cloak and pressing it into the wound. “Don’t you  _ dare-! _ ”

Green coughs wetly. Blood leaks from the corner of his mouth. Vaati is gasping in panic as he tries to call magic to heal him- why can’t he heal him- why did he never learn healing magic- why-

Green’s hand turns Vaati’s face to look at him. “H-hey-” Green smiles, and Vaati can feel what’s left of his heart breaking. “C’mon, don’t cry.”

“Don’t cry?  _ Don’t cry?”  _ Vaati is hysterical. Blood has soaked through his cloak. Blue and Red and Vio and Shadow are too far away, fighting their own battles, to help them. “ _ You weren’t supposed to die before me!” _

Green laughs and then coughs. His eyes are turning so dull. “It’s _ okay-” _

_ “It’s not!” _

_ “Vaati.”  _ Green’s eyes harden, fixing Vaati with a steely look. “It’s not your _ fault- _ ”

His eyes flutter and his head falls back. Vaati cups his cheeks and begs desperately for Green to hold on. Green’s hand grips his wrist.

“I love you…you know that right?” Green’s voice cracks. His eyes are closed, but tears leak from them. “Vaati?”

Vaati gasps and laughs and sobs all at the same time. “Yes- of course, moron I-”

Green’s grip slackens. Vaati’s head drops to press a kiss against Green’s head. 

“I love you too.”

He doesn’t reply. He doesn’t move. 

Vaati wails in anguish. The sky rumbles.

The remaining moblins die a far worse death than Green did.


	4. sweater theivin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starry-shades asked: "Your character [Shadow] has a YouTube channel. Write the script for their most watched video."

[A guitar riff plays, and a little animation of Shadow sliding across some guitar strings flashes on the screen. The animated Shadow jumps off and leans against a stylized ‘S’ and then the screen switches to live Shadow]

Shadow: Hellooooooo internet!!!! Its me, ya boy, back at it again with the crazy shit that happened this week!

[Jump cut]

Shadow: Actually it’s less “crazy shit that happened”-

[Jump cut]

Shadow: -and more “me accidentally pranking my boyfriend” [laughs]

[Jump cut]

Shadow: But Shadow you say-

Shadow: -how do you “accidentally” prank your boyfriend you say-

Shadow: -STOP TALKING BOUT YA DAMN BOYFRIEND ALL THE TIME!!

[Jump cut]

Shadow: BITCH, I do what I want. And I love him. End of.

Shadow: So anyway-

Shadow: Movin’ on-

Shadow: So I walk into the studio and Vio’s hoodie is sitting on the table right? And Vio’s nowhere to be found.

[Jump cut]

Shadow: And- I swear to god I made a fucking Lenny face, like-

[He demonstrates, he looks ridiculous.]

Shadow: So I put on his hoodie and go about my business. Not FIVE MINUTES LATER-

[Jump cut]

Shadow: Vio walks in. He’s looking around. I’m pointedly staring at my phone and like also at the same time-

[He makes a grand show of miming between his phone and up at the camera repeatedly]

Shadow: Vio’s looking around, he’s got like that cute pout that he does when he’s thinking really hard and then he goes-

Shadow: [Doing a bad imitation of Vio’s voice.] Have you seen my hoodie anywhere?

[It jumps to Shadow covering his mouth to hold back his laughter. He claps a little bit.]

Shadow: [Wheezing.] It was too perfect.

Shadow: I say:

Shadow: “No babe, haven’t seen it.”

Shadow: You know-

Shadow: Like a LIAR.

Shadow: Vio goes: “Oh, okay. I suppose I left it somewhere else.”

[Shadow looks all too smug about this story.]

Shadow: He leaves the room and I manage to hold in my laughter for all of two seconds before I fucking LOSE IT. 

Shadow: I’m actually crying. Tears are streaming down my face.

Shadow: Fast forward to lunch- BWOOOOOP

[Another jump cut]

Shadow: Blue brought pizza and he asks if that’s Vio’s hoodie I’m wearing. I’m like “Yeah.”

Shadow: -and Vio walks in. He’s pouting still.

Shadow: I’m behind him like-

[Shadow frantically mimes and mouths the words “Don’t tell him- don’t tell him!”]

Shadow: And then I walk up behind him and put my arms around him and go:

Shadow: “Still can’t find your hoodie babe?”

Shadow: And Vio sighs and goes: “No dice.”

Shadow: And I can see- I can see in the corner of my eye-

[Jump cut]

Shadow: -Vaati and Red are so close to losing it- Red’s choking on his pizza and Vaati’s face has gone red from holding back laughter-

Shadow: Blue- gods bless him- doesn’t say anything- he just gives me a  _ look  _ and goes: 

Shadow: [Imitating Blue] “Well, I haven’t seen it so…”

Shadow: Vio sighs and leaves the room. Vaati fucking  _ dies _ of laughter.

Shadow: Green looks at me and goes: [Imitating Green] “You’re a real asshole, y’know. He’s gonna be so mad.”

[Jump cut]

Shadow: “Yeah, but the look on his face when he realizes will be SO worth it.”

Shadow: Red is howling. 

Shadow: An hour passes.

Shadow: Vio stomps into the room- right up to me- and he-

[Shadow breaks into laughter, slides a hand down his face.]

Shadow: He- He  _ points _ at me and goes: “You are- the _ BIGGEST _ \- dick I have  _ ever _ met!”

Shadow: I’m laughing at this point. His pointing gets like, a billion times more animated.

Shadow: [Imitating Vio] “’ _ No Vio, I haven’t seen your hoodie- _ ’ Terrible- you’re  _ terrible- _ ”

Shadow: And then he turns to face the others- who, by the way, are dying-

Shadow: [Imitating Vio again] “You  _ betrayed _ me!!  _ You fuckers!!!  _ I am disgusted, I am revolted, I dedicate my entire life to this friendship and this is how you repay me-” 

Shadow: And he throws his hands up- 

[Shadow throws his hands up for emphasis]

Shadow: We’re all gasping for air-

Shadow: He grabs his hoodie which is still attached to me and is like “Gimme that, you  _ heathen” _

[Jump cut to Shadow laughing breathlessly]

Shadow: I was-  _ so _ right- His face was priceless.

[The door behind Shadow opens and Vio pokes his head through.]

Vio: Are you talking shit again?

[Shadow bursts into renewed laughter and Vio grins]

Vio: Are you telling the internet how you- you got everyone to betray me- and also made me have to be cold for a whole day-

Shadow: It was so worth.

Vio: You’re _ terrible. _

[He closes the door again. The video cuts to a stylized ‘S’ seeping down from the top of the screen. Shadow’s voiceover plays, telling everyone to like, comment and subscribe for more shenanigans, and to check out his other videos where he plays fun games and tells more stories.]


	5. don't kiss me when u leave cuz i won't be able to say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Perhaps "Write a breakup scene" would be interesting? Hit me with some angst!

Dinner is awkward. Blue spends a lot of the time looking at his phone and laughing at whoever is texting him, instead of looking at you. He’s been doing that for weeks- asking you out only to blow you off the entire time.

 

It didn’t use to be like this. The two of you had fun together. 

 

You don’t anymore.

 

You’re driving him home when he clears his throat. You turn down the radio.

 

“Hey…Red.” He starts. You wait. “Can we talk…?”

 

You laugh, don’t look at him, don’t look at him.

 

“Aren’t we talking now?” You ask. Blue exhales sharply through his nose.

 

“You know what I mean.” He’s pouting- you can hear it in his voice. You can imagine his face without even looking at him: the way his brow furrows, the way his lips purse and it makes you want to kiss him.

 

You swallow hard.

 

“I feel like…” He starts again. “I feel like maybe we should break up.”

 

Whoop, there it is. 

 

“It’s not- it’s nothing that you did or anything-” You snort at that, smiling bitterly. “I- shit, I should have done this weeks ago.”

 

You finally spare a glance in his direction. He’s staring down at his lap, arms crossed defensively.

 

“It was fun at first- and like…I really thought I liked you?” Blue looks up at you. You look away.

 

“But…I started hanging out with an old friend from high school and I think I’m…” He trails off with a terse grunt. You sigh.

 

“You fell in love with him?” You ask, both pleased and disappointed when your voice doesn’t crack. You pull into his driveway, put the car in park. 

 

Blue doesn’t get out of the car. “I….yeah. I- think I did.”

 

There’s silence for a long moment. You tip your head back against the headrest.

 

“I shouldn’t have led you on. I’m really sorry.” Blue sounds regretful, to his credit. You shake your head and smile at him brightly.

 

“It’s okay Blue.” You say, wave him off before he can protest. “It’s fine. I’m not bothered by it.”

 

Blue looks doubtful. He reaches out as if to touch you and then freezes, like he just remembered the situation. 

 

“Are you sure?” He asks. He’s uncomfortable. You nod, reach over to pat him on the shoulder.

 

“We’re cool. It’s fine.” It’s not fine, but you’ll process your hurt and anger later. Blue didn’t start dating you for your poor ability to handle your emotions.

 

“…Okay.” Blue is hesitant to unbuckle his seat belt and step out of the car. He hovers over the open door, leaning down to be able to see you. “We’re still friends right?”

 

“Yeah, of course. Best friends.” Always, first and foremost. Never anything more, at least, not for very long. 

 

“Text me so I know you got home okay.” He says, a worried frown on his face. You smile and nod and wave him off. He closes your door.

 

You drive home in silence. Streetlights become blurred bits of starlight when you finally process the hurt enough to cry.

 

You remember to text him when you finally get home. You always do.


	6. Never Gonna Give You Up, Never Gonna Let You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: The wedding [of Vaati and Green] was going so well, until the rest of the friends [being Shadow and Blue] decided to make the reception a little more interesting.

It is a fantastic day for a wedding. The sun is shining, the sky is clear- there’s no wind to mess up any of the decorations (or Vaati’s hair for that matter). Flowers are everywhere- sprigs of lavender and ivy and white roses. Green is a nervous wreck, but that’s okay- he has Zelda and Vio and Red to talk to and soothe his worries and practice his vows with. Shadow and Blue team up to conquer Vaati’s hair with all manners of brushes and combs and hairspray and a metric ton of bobby pins. They are both glowing.

They walk down the aisle together- which, traditionally, you’re not supposed to- but Vaati has never been much for tradition, and Green’s just happy to be doing it with him. Green’s dad doesn’t cry for the most part, but he has a proud look on his face. Ezlo stays stoic for all of two seconds after Vaati reaches the altar, and has to go sit down to collect himself. Red and Blue take Green’s side, Shadow and Vio take Vaati’s. 

Zelda officiates because, to everyone’s surprise, she’s actually ordained to do so.

Actually, no one is surprised by this.

And nobody suspects anything.

Zelda gets to “speak now or forever hold your peace” when Shadow throws down a white handkerchief.

“Actually, _ I  _ object!” He shouts. Vaati and Green both look at him with wide eyes.

_ “What?” _ Vaati deadpans. Shadow pulls a really shitty toy lightsaber out from the pocket of his suit. The wedding erupts into laughter. Green looks incredulous.

“On account of Vaati’s honor I simply  _ cannot _ allow this wedding to go any further-” Vaati bursts into laughter. “-until you have proven yourself in combat!”

Green looks around. “What the fuck is happening-”

Blue shoves a toy lightsaber into his hand. 

“Go kick his ass.” His grin is contagious. Zelda is crying from laughter. She and Vaati have resorted to leaning on each other for support.

Green looks at Vaati and shrugs. “If I don’t make it out of this alive,” He says, eliciting more laughter from the guests (and from Vaati), “I just want you to know that I forgot to take the trash out this morning.”

Vaati cackles, slaps him on the shoulder. “You  _ heathen-!” _

Green extends the lightsaber. “Kiss for luck?”

Zelda gasps, scandalized. “Not until after your vows!”

“Worth a try.” Green steps down from the altar.

He utterly destroys Shadow, and spends a good two minutes giving him a noogie afterwards. Zelda calls the ceremony back to order and Blue and Shadow grin at each other.

Everything goes smoothly from there. Green stutters, once, over his vows but to his relief he remembers them all. Vaati can’t stop smiling at him.

“You may now kiss the groom.” Zelda says, and Vaati throws his arms around Green’s neck enthusiastically. The wedding guests cheer. 

Blue shouts into the crowd: “What’s the final score from the judges?!”

Vaati and Green break apart. Blue holds up a sign. It reads 8.5/10.

Shadow does the same; his reads 6.865/10. Scattered throughout the guests (mostly held by mutual friends of Vaati’s and Shadow’s) are more signs with various scores on them. Midna has some sort of really long math equation on her’s. Vaati shouts at her:

“Did you just rethink Einstein’s theory of relativity?  _ Really?”  _

Green elbows Blue in the side at the same time. “Dude,  _ only _ 8.5/10? I’m a better kisser than that!”

Everyone cries of laughter again. 

When they cut the cake, instead of smashing cake in each others faces, Vaati and Green chase down Blue and Shadow. To Blue’s dismay, Green beans him all the way down the back. Vaati climbs over a table to get to a screaming Shadow. They spend the rest of the dinner arguing good naturally about the dry cleaning bill. Vaati surprises Green at the last minute with cake to the face. The ensuing shitshow is all caught on Red’s Pictobox. 

Finally, when the sun has gone down and guests are filtering home- some a bit more drunk than others, Vaati and Green walk hand in hand down to Vaati’s car. Blue and Shadow watch eagerly from the top of the hill. Red is nodding off from his perch on Blue’s back. Vio looks suspiciously at Shadow.

“Why are we watching them walk to their car?” He asks. Shadow grins.

“Just watch.” He whispers, nudging Vio. Vio warily turns his gaze back to Vaati and Green-

-and laughs, startled, as Green opens the driver’s side door for Vaati and a  _ flock _ of balloons fly out of the door. Blue and Shadow and Vio lean on each other, cackling, as Vaati and Green shout and laugh indignantly as they’re assaulted by a torrent of balloons. Red mumbles sleepily into Blue’s neck.

“You’re assholes!!!” Green shouts good-naturedly. 

“You love us!” Shadow shouts, and Blue adds. “Don’t forget to wear a condom tonight!”

“Fuck you!” Vaati shouts. 

Blue and Shadow high-five.


	7. and I'm Feelin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Write a description of them from the point of view of their best friend or a person who has a crush on them.

If you asked Green to describe Blue in one word, he wouldn’t be able to. He’d say “Infuriating” at first, and then be oddly quiet for a minute, and then he’d go off.

“He’s brash and stubborn and thinks he’s big enough to take on anything by himself when he’s clearly not-”

Green pauses, glances across the town square to where Blue is surrounded by his many admirers. He looks jealous for a moment before shaking his head and turning back to Red. Red is grinning at him.

“...What?” He asks, furrowing his brow. Red giggles.

“Don’t you think there are good things about him?” He says, and Green frowns, contemplating.

He thinks really hard about it. He thinks about Blue, and how stubborn and aggressive and hard-headed he is. He watches Blue regale his admirers with a story about how he fought off a horde of Bokoblins single-handedly (which he totally didn’t, shut up Blue) and shakes his head.

“No, not really.” He mumbles. Red gapes at him.

“You can’t be serious.” He protests, latching onto Green’s arm and whining. “You can’t possibly be  _ serious.” _

Green shrugs. Red pouts at him and Green looks between him and Blue and thinks about what to say.

He sighs. “I guess...I guess I know I can depend on him if things get rough. Even if we fight I know he’ll back me up in a fight. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“It’s better.” Red admits, patting him on the shoulder. “It’s a start, at least.”

Green shrugs again. He’s been doing a lot of shrugging. Blue is heading over, a gaggle of mystified children and girls (Green’s brow furrows again) following him.

He looks confident. Green swallows suddenly. One of the kids trips and starts crying, and Blue stops to help them up and surprisingly, cheer them up. Green’s eyebrows raise.

“He’s kinder than he acts.” Red remarks, and Green thinks about that. He flashbacks to the Fire Temple, when Vio knocked him out and he woke up with Blue leaning over him-

Blue with tears in his eyes-

Blue looks up and grins and waves at him. Green feels his cheeks flush and waves back.

“I guess...he cares more than he lets on too.” He mumbles absently, and Red laughs, pats his arms and leaves him alone with his thoughts.


	8. will you still be here at the end of it all?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "They return to the place where they first met/kissed/dated. Somehow, the place has been changed, and not for the better."? Preferably w/ Vio/Shadow

Vio and Shadow stand together at the edge of a battle-charred city. Neo Hyrule Castle towers in the distance, barely. It, like everything else, has taken a beating.

Vio is the first to speak.

“...We should help with the relief effort.” He says. Their hands are joined together; he squeezes Shadow’s hand, uncertain. 

Shadow squeezes back. “You’re awfully calm about this.”

“I have to be.” Vio replies simply. His voice shakes and it makes Shadow look over at him, worried. “I have to be or I’ll-”

”I’ll-”

He shudders. “I can process everything later.”

They walk into the ruined city. Other members of the Resistance dart around, administering first aid, clearing rubble and the like. Shadow sees the ice-cream shop where he’d taken Vio not two months ago, before the world went to shit and they had to fight to survive. It looks like it’s been ransacked. 

“Vio...” He starts, stops. They look at each other; they look away.

They break apart to help the Resistance search for survivors. They wonder if the destruction and pain and death was worth it.

When they go to sleep that night, camped out in Hyrule Field underneath the stars, they grieve for everything that was lost.


End file.
